Folding chairs and folding tables are typically used for events with numerous guests. Therefore, storage and transportation of multiple folding chairs and folding tables can be difficult and time consuming. When stacked against a wall, especially on a tile or slippery floor, the feet of both the folding chairs and the folding tables slide out, and the entire stack clatters into disarray. This is also the case for typical carts with frames to keep folding chairs and folding tables from unraveling.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to secure a position for the feet of folding chairs and orient the feet so that folding chairs may be stored in an organized manner. Both folding chairs and folding tables are able to independently stand with the present invention such that simply taking out one folding table or folding chair does not disturb the remaining folding chairs and tables. The present invention is also easily maneuverable and easily positioned within a closet or storage unit.